The Project
by rkh4325
Summary: Ivy's got a crazy friend, a full time stalker with everyone else rapped around his finger, and a new confusing friendship with a guy she doesn't really understand. She has it all under control. That is until she gets an invitation to join one of Hogwarts' most secret societies, Witches Against Wizard Oppression. Ivy believes in their message, but should she?


_Ivy Green and Natalie Jones have just gotten to the Room of Requirement. Neither have any alcohol running through their veins and both won't waste any time correcting that situation. Natalie peers through the crowd, in search of the only two things she ever comes to these shindigs for: booze and Ben. She eventually does see both, the later, sans shirt, chugging the former. _

_ Parties in the RoR always look like this; a wave of sound holding hostage their hearing, people being anything but what they are perceived to be, and a new meaning to the word crowded. Although everyone was well into their third drink, maybe even fourth of fifth, alcohol was still in abundance and no one had any worries of it running dry. The party had only started forty-five minutes ago._

* * *

"Nat, no matter how hard you try, Ben can't feel that stare," I say, amused by her and amazed at how she looks pretty even with her eyes bugging out. Nat is susceptible to extreme forwardness when she's under the influence. A symptom of this was tearing into anyone who got in the way of her ability to get what she wants. Really it would be quite an admirable trait, if it weren't for the fact that she never really put it to the best uses and none of her threats were empty. You really didn't want to get on her bad side when she was like this. All bets were on Sofia de la Rosa to be the one be injured tonight, with her arms wrapped around Ben's bare chest and her head resting in the crook of his neck.

Sofia was nothing like the stereotypes of the bitch girlfriend, but that didn't stop Nat from hating her. Sofia was nice, kind, smart, driven, bloody hilarious, and her life didn't revolve around boys. Honestly, I loved hanging out with her and Nat had too, before she had started dating Ben in our fourth year. Nat tried to act like it didn't matter at first, but her feelings for Ben were so constant and long running that any new love interest felt like a stab in the chest.

"Do you see her hands? I mean honestly, this isn't a porno," Nat said making it clear to me she wished it was her holding him like that, maybe in a way more deserving of adult film.

"Nat, I've seen you give gropeier hugs to Professor Slughorn, and I know you aren't trying to get any there," I say before talking a long sip of my beer, starting to think the a couple fire whiskey shots would be a nice addition to my buzz.

"How do you know that? Anyone would love a piece of that ass," rolling her eyes as if I needed another hint that that was sarcastic.

Sofia and Ben were quickly moving to a much less public appropriate position. He had fallen over the side of the coach, which he had previously been teetering on, and decided he should pull Sofia down on top of his still uncovered abs. She giggled before enthusiastically kissing him and though it looked pretty loud, all I could hear was Nat's seething. I was actually quite thankful for that.

As I turned to tell her that everything would work out the way it's supposed to, as I always do, something much more interesting caught my eye. A boy, a sixth year by the way I vaguely knew his face, was playing a guitar in one of the comfy chairs on the other side of the room. Now if this was some shit muggle party, it wouldn't have been such a surprise, because everyone I went to this summer had one guy who thought he was the next Jimi Hedrix. Here in Hogwarts though, no one ever played the guitar. The song was one that I couldn't quite recognize, but distinctly remembered hearing on one of my dad's Arctic Monkeys' albums. Forgetting that I was supposed to be glued to Nat's side, so as to make sure Sofia wasn't killed, I started to walk over to him. Had I know the repercussions of this action, I would've stayed solidly put. Like a tree, no chance of moving me, but of course that's only if I had known.

The capital p Problem was not caused by leaving Nat, though that developed its own disasters. Nor was it caused by going over to sit with a random boy who could have been a criminal, though the chances of that being true was slim since we were in the safety of Hogwarts. No, the problem was caused by the actual crossing of the six metres or so that separated my previous seat and fro-boy (I'd dubbed him as such due to his impressive set of kinky curls.) The walk wouldn't have even been a problem, except that this particular trajectory crossed paths with Albus Potter.

Albus was comprised of problems, that when added up, made a Problem. His ego. His personality. His inability to listen to others. His inability to hear the word "no" directed at him. The list went on and on. What magnified these problems for me especially, for no one else even seemed to notice them, was that I saw them almost every day due to his obsession with me. I thought I would be cut a break since it was the first Friday night back, but alas.

Running into him should have sent off giant red flags that this party would turn into the biggest shit show in my fifteen short years of life; however, I was completely clueless and not even wearing cute ninety's fashions.

Before reaching the safety of the circle of plush chairs, I heard the worst sound in the world. Albus calling my name.

"Ivy!" went the screech.

"Fuck off, Albus. You know I don't like talking to you," I said knowing how harsh I sounded, but when you're dealing with the type of prick that Albus, you have to be clear (not that that had particularly worked for me before, but nothing really worked.)

"Babe, you're always too sweet to me. Please tell me what you really think," he said, slurring his words a bit, making it clear he was much drunker than me, something I definitely couldn't handle.

"Albus, I am in no way your babe. Please, stop talking to me. I do not like you. We are not another Lily and James."

"But, love, with an ass like your's, how could I not envision that future for us," and as he said it I could sense him reaching out for my ass as I walked away from him.

Time seemed to slow down as I spun around, reaching for his wrist. I twisted it so it was pinned to his back. Before I shoved him away I hissed "Don't ever try that again or I will do much worse than that."

"I love to see you all hot and bothered like this," the persistent fuck said as he reached for me again. I was about to hit him square in the face when someone, pun completely intended, beat me to the punch.

Spinning around for what felt like the millionth time tonight (I really should have been dizzier), I was ready to kill.

Fro-boy was leaning over me and by the way he was huffing, it seemed, he just punched Albus' lights out. He looked a little confounded by his actions, but also completely overjoyed.

Before really registering who this was or why he was wearing such a weird facial expression, I was yelling at him.

"What the fuck?! You shithead, I have waited three fucking years to find a justifiable situation to punch this guy!"

What he did next was the most obnoxious thing someone has ever done to me, even more so than stepping in on my fight.

He laughed.

Making it even worse, he opened his mouth. Of course his voice would be all deep and raspy, something that distracted me a bit, mainly because not a single boy in my grade sounded like that... but it didn't distract me enough to ignore what he was saying, the whole of which was very annoying.

"I think I've got you beat there, I've wanted to break his nose since his first birthday. By the way, I prefer Fred to shithead."

Shithead's smile was lopsided in the way you'd expect of an individual weird enough to play guitar during a party. Bloody hipster, surprised he wasn't playing a sitar. Before I could yell at him some more though, Albus started moaning like he was dying or something, the baby. Glancing down I could see Fred's punch was very spot on, Albus' nose looking distinctly broken. Flicking my wand while I muttered the incantation, I heard a crack as it shifted back into place.

"Don't piss off anyone else and your nose will heal just fine," I said as he continued to groan. Maybe this time he would learn to leave me alone, even though I wasn't actually the one who punched him.

Turning back to Fred he wore a surprised expression "Didn't know they taught healing spells to the youngsters. I'd thought that they'd have too much faith in you guys not to get into it with each other."

"I'm a fifth year, really not younger than you in the grand scheme of things."

"You'd be surprised what you learn through real life experience." I couldn't tell is it was a come on or not.

"Was that a come on?" I was never one to beat around the bush.

"No, no, no, not in any way,' laughing like it was the funniest joke in the world 'No, love, I would never pray on the weak and recently assaulted." His gesture to Albus seemed to indicate that I was emotionally damaged by the altercation.

"This happens all the time. No use getting bothered by it anymore."

"I'd say punching the guy is pretty bothered."

"I meant like I'm not crying myself to sleep at night. Of course I want to punch him still; someone's got to let him know that it isn't okay to follow a girl around. Bloody idiot thinks it is romantic."

"I bet it didn't help when _James & Lily: A Love Story _was published last year?" he asked, taking the thoughts straight from my head.

"Yeah, that book basically told wizards everyone us witches like to be stalked and that "no" means "yes". By the end, though, James really turned himself around… I don't have the same hopes for Albus."

"Uncle Harry was actually pretty pissed off by that book. Many people, including poor Albie here, seemed to take away the wrong message. 'Think he made a speech about it actually, of course that didn't get much publicity," Fred said scratching his head while leaning back against one of the chairs forming the ring.

The whole time, I knew I recognized him from somewhere, and the word "Uncle" before the word "Harry" connected all the dots. This was Fred Weasley II, heir to the Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes fortune and part of the very secret Wotter family (god I hate that name, stab me next time I use it.) I wasn't exactly as enthralled as some were with them, mainly because Albus really caused gave a bad connotation to the name. Obviously, it was pretty difficult to avoid learning about the Golden Trio or the resistance effort as a whole; I mean you spent all of year three learning about it in History of Magic. That was where my knowledge of the clan ended though. I'm not even sure I knew all the cousins names or which ones were still in attendance at Hogwarts. Fred didn't seem too bad.

He must have noticed recognition flicker on my face, saying "Are you going to start drooling now? It's always a challenge getting the stains out of my shoes," laughing as I started to scowl.

The scowl didn't last long though. It was quickly replaced with my laugh which was more of a cackle. Fitting though, because I was a witch and you know, witches cackle… but still not my favorite feature. I started to scowl again because shithead was laughing at me now.

"Ha. Ha. Ha. So. Funny. Your joke was not condescending at all and now you laugh at me. It's a surprise, I'm not on my knees yet." My glare could kill a man. Or at least that's what Nat's told me.

"Oi! That wasn't even a joke, it was a true story! I have the stained loafers back in my room, if you want to see," Fred said while motioning with his arm as if to say, _lead the way._

This time I laughed right off the bat, partly because the idea of going to the room of a boy I just met was hilarious and partly because I just couldn't imagine Fred wearing loafers. Fred was currently rocking a flannel that had definitely seen better days and a pair of loose fitting jeans, completing the look with a pair of well worn Birkenstocks. Up close Fred's fro was even more impressive. Every curl was individual and in no way looked like the ball of fluff my hair turned into when I brushed it while it was dry, even though my roomies dubbed it "The Fro." As Hufflepuffs aren't they supposed to be nice? At that moment though, I remembered why I walked over here in the first place.

"Where'd your guitar go?' I asked while peering behind him. It was nowhere in sight, 'Also what was that song you were playing? I think I know it."

"Bit of a topic change there…?"

"Ivy, now answer my questions."

"Demanding aren't you… Magiced it back to my room and the song's called "Secret Door." One of my favorites actually. Where'd you know it from?" a look of complete interest resting on his face as he asked me.

Before I could answer though, I heard the distinct sounds of a fight coming from the direction of where Nat should, Merlin willing, still be sitting.

Merlin thought that would be too easy on me. Instead, she was flying through the air towards a very involved couple. They clearly weren't paying attention to their surroundings, or else they would have noticed a rabid looking girl rushing towards them.

I wonder if the house elves will be able to get the blood stains out of the carpet this time.

* * *

A/N - Ummmm I actually don't really have a solid plan for the direction of this story and I'm sorry if I don't update often, but I I'm really love my characters and hope to make a go of it. I hope you enjoyed it, and even if you didn't, please, please, please review! It would be sooooo appreciated. Or don't, actually. I'm just glad you read it. :)


End file.
